Sign
by Fuyu no Yukishiro
Summary: (For ELFSH) (AU) (SasuHina) Ada tiga hal yang tidak dapat kita lakukan, namun, ada tiga hal yang dapat kita lakukan. Kita dapat mendengar dengan mata kita, kita dapat berbicara dengan tangan kita dan kita dapat mengubah mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Ini kisah tentang sepasang manusia tunarungu yang berbahagia.


**Summary :**

[For ELFSH] [AU] Ada tiga hal yang tidak dapat kita lakukan, namun, ada tiga hal yang dapat kita lakukan. Kita dapat mendengar dengan mata kita, kita dapat berbicara dengan tangan kita dan kita dapat mengubah mimpi menjadi kenyataan. Ini kisah tentang sepasang manusia tunarungu yang berbahagia.

.

.

Ibu jari tangan kanan dari lelaki itu teracung, lalu kelingking dari tangannya yang lain juga teracung dan bertemu. Tersenyum simpul, lelaki itu mengangguk ketika mendapati sepasang mata wanita itu berkaca. Tersenyum, wanita itu berjalan pelan untuk memeluk erat lelaki yang baru saja melamarnya.

Di atas jembatan itu mereka memutuskan untuk menikah.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Fuyu no Yukishiro presents**

 ** _Sign_**

 **(mencintaimu dalam keheningan)**

 **.**

 **Warning**

 **OOC, banyak pemakaian Japanese signal Language (JSL) alias bahasa isyarat berbasis Jepang, Typo, OC (Uchiha Utau), tulisan dari seseorang yang sudah hiatus sejak lama.**

 **(Jika Hinata dan Sasuke dideskripsikan sedang berbicara, itu artinya mereka berbicara dengan bahasa isyarat)**

 **.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Sumber referensi:**

 **Isyarat Mieko, Kokoro no Ito, Japanese Signal Language in Youtube, dan masih banyak lagi**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading...**

 **Semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan.**

 **.**

 **Sekolah luar biasa Konoha, 19xx**

Hinata kecil menatap mulut guru _Yochien_ _ **[i]**_ -nya dengan konsentrasi penuh.

"Mengerti, Hinata?"

Itu yang bisa Hinata tangkap dari gerak mulut gurunya. Hinata mengerutkan kening lalu mendongakkan kepala menatap manik sang guru yang berwarna merah yang cantik, menggeleng dengan wajah ditekuk. Hinata melihat sang guru mendesah kecewa sebelum tersenyum maklum dan Hinata tidak suka saat melihat senyum yang dipaksakan oleh sang guru.

Hinata merasa bersalah dan perlahan tangan sebelah kanannya di kepalkan dan dibenturkan ke telapak tangan sebelah kirinya yang terbuka, isyarat saat kau merasa bersalah dan meminta maaf. Biasanya, orang tua dan keluarganya yang mengerti isyarat itu akan mengangguk mengerti lalu menepuk puncak kepala Hinata jika mereka menerima permohonan maaf Hinata, atau malah mencubit kedua pipi Hinata ketika gemas melihat raut bersalah Hinata yang kata mereka lucu. Hinata berharap guru bernama Kurenai ini melakukan salah satu dari dua hal yang biasa dia terima jika permintaan maafnya diterima, namun harapan Hinata salah ketika Kurenai malah menggenggam telapak tangan Hinata, berjongkok dan memandang Hinata lurus-lurus sembari menggeleng.

Dari gerak bibir yang Hinata tangkap, Hinata tahu kenapa Kurenai menggeleng.

"Tidak boleh Hinata-chan. Kau tidak boleh memakai bahasa isyarat. Kau harus belajar meminta maaf dengan mulutmu."

Hinata menatap Kurenai kecewa.

Dari lahir Hinata ditakdirkan untuk tidak dapat mendengar, lalu bagaimana dia bisa berbicara jika Hinata bahkan tidak bisa mendengar suaranya sendiri?

 **.**

 **#Sign – Fuyu no yukishiro#**

 **.**

Uchiha Sasuke masih sepuluh tahun ketika melihat si kecil Hinata memeluk lutut di bawah pohon dengan daun rindang yang melindungi tubuh mungil gadis itu dari sengatan matahari yang membakar kulit. Sasuke kenal Hinata, tentu saja. Hinata adalah anak dari teman ayahnya. Lagipula keluarga Hyuuga adalah satu dari lima keluarga kaya yang mendapat sial memiliki seorang anak yang terlahir tidak sempurna di kotanya. Terlebih, meski rumah mereka berjauhan, Hinata dan Sasuke sering bertemu di taman karena SD tempat Sasuke belajar melewati taman dekat rumah Hinata.

Penasaran dengan apa yang terjadi pada teman senasibnya – seperti itulah Sasuke menganggap hubungannya dengan Hinata – bocah laki-laki itu berjalan cepat mendekat, lalu berjongkok di depan Hinata dan menepuk pundaknya pelan. Hinata mendongak dengan linangan air mata yang sudah membasahi pipi.

Sasuke menggerakkan tangannya ke bawah telinga, bertanya. " _Why?_ "

Hinata menggeleng sambil menunduk, namun sekilas Sasuke bisa melihat Hinata menggigit bibir bawahnya, berusaha sangat keras agar tangisnya tidak kembali keluar. Sasuke mengerutkan kening. Jarang-jarang Hinata tidak langsung cerita tentang masalahnya. Meski mereka terpaut nyaris empat tahun, dan tidak sering bertemu, Hinata akan dengan jujur langsung bercerita kepadanya.

Menghela napas, Sasuke melambaikan telapak tangannya, memberikan isyarat agar Hinata 'mendengarkan'nya 'berbicara'.

Sasuke dan Hinata bukan orang biasa. Mereka spesial – begitulah kata keluarga mereka – makanya, cara berkomunikasi mereka juga spesial. Berbicara dengan tangan, mendengar dengan mata.

"Kau tidak mau bercerita? Tidak mau memberitahuku? Tidak menganggapku sebagai temanmu lagi?"

Hinata menggeleng kuat-kuat sembari membentuk beberapa gerakan, memulai berbicara dengan Sasuke.

"Maaf. Aku hanya tidak ingin merepotkan Sasuke-niisan."

Sasuke mengerjap. Sungguh, tumben sekali bocah enam tahun ini mengerti artinya merepotkan.

"Kau sudah merepotkanku. Tidak usah khawatir." balas Sasuke dengan datar. "Jadi, ceritakan masalahmu!"

 **.**

 **#Sign – Fuyu no yukishiro#**

 **.**

"Gurumu menyuruhmu untuk bicara seperti orang normal?"

Hinata mengangguk dan Sasuke mendengus. Bagaimana mungkin anak-anak seperti mereka dapat berbicara dengan mulut mereka sementara sejak lahir mereka tidak pernah mendengar suara apapun hingga tidak tahu apa yang harus mereka katakan?

Guru di sekolah Hinata pasti gila!

"Katakan padanya kau itu spesial sejak lahir!" kata Sasuke dan Hinata berbicara dengan tangannya.

"Sudah," Wajah Hinata semakin keruh. "Tapi, Kurenai _sensei_ bilang aku harus belajar mengeluarkan suaraku dengan meniru gerak bibir yang aku lihat, agar aku bisa berkomunikasi dengan orang normal lainnya."

Sasuke pernah mencoba berbicara seperti orang normal lainnya tapi entah kenapa teman-temannya yang normal malah berlari ketakutan ketika mendengar suara Sasuke, padahal Sasuke hanya ingin mengucapkan terima kasih karena mengajaknya bermain meski tahu Sasuke seorang tunarungu, tapi mereka malah kabur dengan wajah ingin menangis.

Sasuke tidak ingin Hinata merasakan hal yang sama dengan Sasuke dulu.

"JSL," Sasuke membentuk huruf J-S dan L dengan bahasa Isyarat Amerika yang dipelajarinya dari internet sebelum kembali menggerakkan tangannya membentuk isyarat baru. "Tidak buruk kok."

"Kurenai _sensei_ bilang kalau aku masih memakai bahasa isyarat aku akan sendirian."

Sasuke diam. Menatap Hinata lekat-lekat. Kurenai _sensei_ mungkin benar. Menjadi tunarungu sebenarnya sesuatu yang mengerikan. Kau tidak bisa mendengar apa yang orang lain bicarakan tentangmu. Kau tidak akan mengerti ketika orang disekitarmu mendadak terbahak. Kau tidak akan nyambung dengan sekitarmu, kecuali orang yang juga tunarungu seperti dirimu.

Sasuke menghela napas lalu kembali menarik perhatian Hinata.

"Dengar, Hinata." Sasuke menunjuk Hinata lalu menggerakkan lengannya hingga berada di atas dadanya dan menurunkan tangannya ke bawah sembari menggeleng pelan. "Kau tidak sendirian. Ada aku yang akan berada di sampingmu, selamanya."

Hinata tahu Sasuke tak pernah berbohong, makanya Hinata tersenyum, mengangguk lalu memeluk Sasuke yang sudah dianggap sebagai kakaknya.

 **.**

 **#Sign – Fuyu no yukishiro#**

 **.**

 **Kediaman Uchiha, 202x**

Sebuah tarikan dari celemek membuat Hinata menoleh ke bawah. Di sampingnya, seorang bocah yang tingginya hanya sekitar perut Hinata menatapnya dengan mata berkaca-kaca. Hinata menghentikan kegiatannya mencuci, mengelap telapak tangannya dengan celemek lalu berjongkok.

"Ada apa?"

Mata bocah itu berkedip, lalu Hinata melihat gerakan mulut bocah itu, beserta gerakan tangannya. "Temanku meledekku," katanya dan Hinata hanya diam. "Temanku bilang, aku kasihan."

Hinata menyentuh telinga bawahnya dan bocah itu mengerti apa yang dikatakan Hinata.

"Karena," bocah itu menunduk, dan tangannya bergerak perlahan. "Karena aku punya ayah dan ibu yang tuli dan bisu."

Ada yang terasa sakit di dada Hinata.

 **.**

 **#Sign – Fuyu no yukishiro#**

 **.**

 **Sebuah restoran, 201x**

"Menikah?"

Hyuuga Hinata menatap Uchiha Sasuke kaget. Dua puluh tahun berlalu dan sepasang tunarungu yang berbeda usia empat tahun terus bersama. Dua puluh tahun ini, tak pernah Hinata bayangkan bahwa hubungan mereka akan berlanjut menjadi hubungan yang lebih serius daripada sekedar sepasang sahabat yang memiliki nasib yang sama.

"Menikah..." Hyuuga Hinata menggerakkan kelingking dan ibu jarinya sebelum menunjuk hidungnya. "... denganku?"

Uchiha Sasuke mendengus. "Memang, dengan siapa lagi? Hanya kau yang ada di sini."

Di restoran itu mereka berhadapan. Sepasang gelas berisi wine dan bistik tersaji di meja, mereka saling bertatapan. Sang lelaki menatap perempuan dengan yakin, sementara si perempuan menatap Sasuke dengan perasaan gamang.

Gamang.

Perempuan itu menunduk. Menatap makanan yang sama sekali belum tersentuh. Selera makannya hilang ketika otaknya sedang memikirkan banyak hal.

Bukan. Bukannya dia tidak menyukai pria yang ada di hadapannya. Bagi seorang Hyuuga Hinata, Uchiha Sasuke adalah pangerannya. Pangeran yang pertama kali menolong Hinata. Pangeran yang mengajarkan Hinata sihir berupa bahasa isyarat yang memudahkannya berkomunikasi dengan orang-orang. Pangeran yang memberitahunya bahwa tidak harus memaksakan diri sama dengan yang lain.

Sudah sejak lama sekali, bahkan sebelum Sasuke mengajaknya berkencan beberapa tahun yang lalu, perempuan itu sudah menjatuhkan hati kepada pria di hadapannya ini. Tapi...

... menikah dengan Uchiha Sasuke?

Lambaian tangan ditangkap sepasang mata Hinata, membuat gadis itu mendongak, menatap Sasuke yang meletakkan tangannya di bawah telinga, bertanya kenapa Hinata tak langsung menjawab tawaran Sasuke kepadanya.

Hyuuga Hinata hanya mampu menatap Sasuke dengan pandangan nanar, sebelum menunduk sembari memperlihatkan isyarat meminta maaf. "Aku..."

"Tak masalah." Sasuke memotong. "Tak usah buru-buru."

Ketika Sasuke meletakkan punggung tangannya di bawah dagu, dengan telapak tangan yang menghadap ke bawah, dan memasang senyuman yang jarang diperlihatkannya, Hinata semakin merasa tak mengerti kenapa ketakutan mendadak menyerbunya.

 **.**

 **#Sign – Fuyu no yukishiro#**

 **.**

Keesokan paginya Hinata memilih membolos dari pekerjaannya.

Gadis itu belum sanggup untuk melihat Sasuke lagi di tempat kerja mereka. Benar. Sasuke dan Hinata berada di dalam perusahaan yang sama, meski mereka berada di dalam divisi yang berbeda, tapi bukan berarti mereka jarang bertemu. Sasuke yang selalu mendatangi Hinata di saat pekerjaan mereka tidak menumpuk. Biasanya, mereka melewati makan siang bersama, dan Sasuke akan menunggu Hinata untuk pulag bersama, meski hanya sampai satu stasiun, apartemen yang di sewa Hinata dan Sasuke berbeda dua stasiun.

Hinata berjalan tak tentu arah, kepalanya penuh dengan banyak hal. Bagaimanapun juga, menikah bukan persoalan mudah. Ditambah dengan keadaannya yang tuli dan bisu, Hinata semakin tak tenang.

Ada perasaan takut yang mendadak menyelubungi hatinya.

Hinata menoleh, mendapati sebuah taman dan memutuskan untuk duduk di salah satu ayunan yang tersedia di taman tersebut. Merenung.

Dua puluh tahun bukan waktu yang singkat. Dua puluh tahun cukup untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Sasuke orang yang baik, dan selalu berusaha untuk mengerti Hinata lebih dari siapapun. Hubungan keluarga mereka juga dekat. Ditambah mereka memiliki kekurangan yang sama.

Bukankah kondisi mereka yang sama persis adalah sebuah pertanda jika Hinata dan Sasuke memang ditakdirkan bersama?

Bukankah, meski sering bertengkar, Hinata selalu bahagia jika bersama Sasuke?

Lalu, kenapa Hinata takut?

"Aku..."

Sebenarnya... sebenarnya Hinata tahu alasan kenapa perasaan takut itu kian besar membungkus dirinya. Sebenarnya Hinata tahu pasti, tapi terlalu takut untuk mengakuinya.

Memang benar. Memang benar Hinata selalu bahagia jika bersama Sasuke. Sasuke memang bukan tipikal lelaki ceria seperti Naruto. Bukan sesosok pria humoris atau pria yang dengan entengnya menebar aura menyenangkan, yang membuat para wanita betah.

Sebaliknya, Uchiha Sasuke adalah lelaki dengan tampang amat datar macam tatakan, dengan sepasang iris yang selalu menatap orang-orang dengan pandangan tak acuh. Jika ada sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak suka, Sasuke tidak akan repot-repot menyusun kata kritikan yang halus. To the point, dan menyakitkan. Membuat banyak sekali orang-orang yang sakit hati karena dia, termasuk Hinata.

Tapi... Tapi... Hinata tahu, Hinata memang butuh sosok seperti Sasuke. Yang tidak akan segan mengatakan kesalahannya, meski dengan kata-kata kasar. Yang akan menemani dan memantaunya. Yang akan memperlihatkan senyum penuh penghargaan ketika Hinata berusaha keras untuk mencoba melampaui batas dirinya, alasan paling dasar kenapa Hinata mati-matian memelihara perasaan khususnya untuk Sasuke. Menomorsatukan nama Sasuke di dalam kedudukan hatinya. Seseorang yang amt sangat ingin Hinata bahagiakan.

Tapi... Hinata tahu dia masih belum tahu apa dia bisa membahagiakan Sasuke atau tidak. Apakah Hinata punya kualifikasi untuk membahagiakan Sasuke? Menjadi istri yang baik dengan segala kekurangannya? Menjadi seorang Ibu?

Menghela napas lagi, Hinata mengepalkan tangannya. Kepalanya semakin pusing karena tak juga menemukan keputusan yang memuaskan hatinya. Mencoba merilekskan pikirannya yang seolah topan, Hinata mendongak, untuk melihat-lihat pemandangan, namun tersentak ketika melihat segerombolan orang yang mendadak mendatangi taman. Bingung, sepasang lavendernya mengikuti arah langkah beberapa orang dewasa itu dan alangkah kagetnya Hinata ketika melihat seorang anak kecil yang terlihat menangis, ada luka menganga dan darah yang merembes di dahinya.

 _A-Apa?_

Dengan linglung Hinata mendekati gerombolan orang yang mengerubungi anak kecil yang menangis keras itu, sampai tiba-tiba seorang lelaki menghampirinya dan berkata dengan cepat, yang tidak bisa Hinata pahami.

"Ap...pa?" Hinata mencoba mengeluarkan suaranya, tangannya membentuk isyarat minta diulangi. Awalnya lelaki itu mau mengulangi ucapannya namun tak jadi.

"Sudahlah! Biar aku saja yang panggil ambulans!"

Hinata diam. Menatap nanar sesosok bocah berlumuran darah yang terus menangis keras.

Pikirannya kosong seketika.

 **.**

 **#Sign – Fuyu no yukishiro#**

 **.**

"Kau tidak mau menikah denganku?"

Di jembatan itu, di malam hari, Hinata dan Sasuke berdiri di sana. Tak ada suasana romantis, tak ada aura menenangkan ketika Hinata mengatakan bahwa dia menolak lamaran seorang Uchiha Sasuke.

"Kenapa?"

Hinata menolak untuk menjawab. Hanya menggeleng dan menunduk. Kesal, Sasuke memaksa Hinata untuk menatapnya, menatap tangannya.

"Kau tidak mencintaiku?"

"Tentu saja bukan itu alasannya!"

"Lalu apa?"

Padahal mereka berteriak dengan sepuluh jari mereka, tetapi Hinata dan Sasuke sama-sama merasa lelah. Napas mereka tersengal. Pelan-pelan Hinata mengatur napasnya, setelah merasa napasnya normal, Hinata kembali berbicara dengan tangannya.

"Kau dan aku sama-sama bisu dan tuli."

"Lalu, masalahnya?"

"ITU MASALAHNYA!" Sasuke tersentak. Terdiam, sementara Hinata kembali berusaha menormalkan laju jantungnya yang berdetak tak karuan karena emosi. Air matanya mulai mengenang di sepasang lavendernya itu. "Kemarin pagi, di taman ada seorang anak kecil yang terluka. Padahal aku ada di sana, tapi aku tidak bisa apa-apa!"

"Hina –"

"Karena aku tidak bisa mendengar, aku tidak bisa tahu kejadian yang ada di sekelilingku. Aku tidak bisa memanggil ambulance karena aku bisu. Jika kejadian itu terjadi kepada anak kita kelak, siapa yang bisa dia andalkan? Baik ayah dan ibunya sama-sama tak bisa membantu apa-apa. Terlebih, jika... jika anak yang kita lahirkan itu normal, kita akan membebaninya seumur hidup!"

"Dan aku tidak mau itu terjadi."

Hinata menutupi wajahnya dengan sebelah telapak tangan. Entah apakah dia terisak atau tidak, Hinata tidak peduli. Toh dia tidak mendengar suara apapun, hanya merasakan telapak tangannya basah oleh air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

Hinata mendongak ketika usapan terasa di puncak kepalanya. Ada wajah Sasuke dengan raut wajah yang lembut, penuh pengertian. Sepasang iris hitamnya menatap Hinata dengan tatapan mewajarkan.

"Bodoh! Kau baru memikirkannya sekarang?"

Hinata tersentak. _Eh?_

"Aku sudah memikirkan hal ini berkali-kali, bertahun-tahun sebelum hari ini. Jika kita menikah nanti, bisakah aku membahagiakanmu? Bisakah aku jadi suami yang baik untukmu? Jika kamu melahirkan anak kita, bisakah aku menjadi ayah yang pantas untuknya?

Hinata, aku juga takut. Dari lubuk hatiku, hanya kamu satu-satunya wanita yang ingin kunikahi. Tapi ketakutan akan masa depan menghantuiku. Bagaimana kehidupan kita setelahnya? Siapa yang bisa kita andalkan kelak ketika kita memutuskan berpisah dari keluarga kita? Apa yang akan terjadi pada anak-anak kita nantinya? Aku sudah sering memikirkannya dan ketakutan setiap aku kembali memikirkannya." Diam pertama kalinya Sasuke berbicara sepanjang dan sebijak ini. Jujur, Sasuke malu ketika Hinata mengetahui perasaannya, kegundahannya. Tetapi, Sasuke rasa Sasuke harus mengatakannya. Sasuke kembali menatap sepasang lavender yang dia sukai itu. Lavender itu menatapnya, menuntutnya untuk kembali bercerita dan Sasuke kembali siap dengan gerakkan-gerakkan tangannya.

"Tapi, Aku tidak mau dua puluh tahun dari sekarang aku akan menyesal karena kalah dari ketakutanku. Makanya aku tak akan lari, Hinata."

Air mata yang sempat terhenti kembali mengalir dari sepasang lavender itu. Sasuke bergerak semakin dekat, menghapus jejak air mata tersebut. "Aku akan berusaha membahagiakanmu. Kita memang bisu dan tuli." Jeda sejenak. Sasuke menghela napas, melanjutkan. "Kita tidak dapat mendengar dengan mata kita tapi ada mata yang bisa menggantikan itu. Kita tidak dapat berbicara dengan mulut kita, tapi tangan kita menjadi pengganti yang sempurna.

Dan meski nanti kesulitan akan kita hadapi di masa mendatang, kita dapat mengubah kesulitan itu menjadi hal yang membahagiakan, terutama jika itu menyangkut anak-anak kita di masa mendatang."

"Hinata, aku bersungguh-sungguh." Menarik napas, kemudian dengan raut wajah serius dan penuh kemantapan, Sasuke mengacungkan ibu jari tangan kanan dan kelingking di tangan kirinya. Perlahan, Sasuke menggerakkan ibu jari dan kelingkingnya hingga bertemu dan menempel.

"Mari kita bahagia, Hinata."

Ah... tak ada yang bisa Hinata katakan lagi. Sasuke menjawab semua keresahannya. Pelan, Hinata melangkah untuk mendekati Sasuke, dan menyandarkan kepalanya di dada bidang pria itu, memeluknya erat.

Sasuke membalas pelukan itu tak kalah erat.

Mulai detik ini, mereka memutuskan untuk saling membahagiakan, dan berusaha untuk bahagia bersama dalam sebuah ikatan bernama pernikahan.

 **.**

 **#Sign – Fuyu no yukishiro#**

 **.**

Sekelebat ingatan muncul ketika dada Hinata terasa sakit.

Ah, sepuluh tahun. Sepuluh tahun waktu yang sudah Hinata dan Sasuke lalui sebagai sepasang suami istri dan Tuhan berbaik hati memberikan Hinata dan Sasuke seorang anak perempuan manis yang normal.

Normal.

Mengetahui hal itu, Hinata menangis lega, memeluk dan mengecup putri mereka. Melafalkan nama Utau berkali-kali.

Utau, nyanyian.

Meski Hinata tak mendengar bagaimana suara putri mereka ketika menangis, tetapi Hinata tahu bagaimana getaran suara tangis Utau, dan itu cukup. Bahkan sampai detik ini, Semua terasa cukup baginya.

Tersenyum, Hinata mengelus puncak kepala Utau. Putri mereka kini berusia delapan tahun. Wajahnya menjiplak sempurna wajah sang ibu, namun matanya tak kalah memesona seperti ayahnya. Rambut panjang sebahu yang selalu diikat twintail, berwarna biru gelap yang menenangkan.

"Maaf karena kami bisu dan tuli," pelan-pelan Hinata menggerakkan tangan-tangannya. Di usianya yang delapan tahun, Utau sudah sangat terbiasa dengan bahasa isyarat. "Maaf karena tidak sama dengan orang tua yang lainnya. Maaf karena telah membuatmu dipermalukan."

Mati-matian Hinata berusaha untuk tersenyum. "Kami memang tidak bisa berbicara layaknya orang tua pada umumnya. Tapi kami ingin Utau-chan tahu, bahwa kami mencintaimu dengan seluruh hati yang kami miliki."

Mata Hinata berkaca-kaca. Pun dengan Uchiha Utau. Meski masih delapan tahun, tapi bocah perempuan itu mengerti maksud perkataan ibunya. Merasakan perasaan hangat yang sampai ketika ibunya berkata demikian.

"Terima kasih, Utau-chan. Terimakasih karena telah memilih kami sebagai orang tuamu."

Sambil menangis, Utau menerjang ke dalam pelukan okaasan-nya. Dari bajunya yang sedikit basah, Hinata tahu bahwa putrinya menangis keras saat ini.

 **.**

 **#Sign – Fuyu no yukishiro#**

 **.**

 **Pertemuan wali murid, 202x.**

Hari ini, Utau ngotot meminta Sasuke dan Hinata untuk datang ke pertemuan wali murid. Ada yang mau ditunjukkan olehnya katanya. Gadis cilik yang biasanya selalu menurut dan tidak merepotkan kemarin mengancam tidak akan makan jika ayahnya yang gila kerja itu tidak meminta izin cuti untuk satu hari saja.

Pertemuan wali murid berlangsung cukup disiplin. Sesekali, Hinata dan Sasuke melihat para orang tua tertawa ketika melihat beberapa tingkah atau ucapan siswa yang lucu. Hinata dan Sasuke saling pandang dan tersenyum saja, sedikit tersisihkan namun apa boleh buat, mereka sudah terbiasa hidup terlambat menyadari keadaan di antara orang-orang normal seperti ini.

Sampai putri mereka berdiri di depan kelas dengan secarik kertas yang digenggam erat-erat oleh kedua tangannya. Utau pernah bercerita bahwa pertemuan wali murid kali ini yaitu memamerkan karangan murid-murid. Hinata menatap Sasuke, Sasuke menggenggam tangan Hinata lebih erat. Di depan sana Utautelrihat mempersiapkan diri. Menutup mata beberapa detik sebelum tersenyum kemudian melipat kertas berisi karangannya dan membuka awal ceritanya dengan terbatuk pelan.

"Karanganku berjudul 'ayah dan ibu yang menyayangiku dalam hening'"

Hinata melihat Utau yang membuka tutup mulutnya, namun tangannya bergerak-gerak lincah. Para orang tua, murid dan wali kelas menatap Utau penuh minat dan kagum. Hinata tersenyum sebelum wanita itu kembali terfokus pada karangan anaknya.

.

 _Ibu dan ayah selalu mengerti belakangan. Selalu bertanya dulu baru bisa mengerti. Kalau orang-orang tertawa, ibu dan ayah hanya akan diam memperhatikan dan baru bertindak kalau ada yang menjelaskan kepada mereka apa yang terjadi._

 _Kata orang-orang, ayah dan ibu disebut bisu dan tuli. Dan kebanyakan teman-temanku meledekku karena itu._

 _Aku jadi bertanya-tanya, sejelek itukah punya ayah dan ibu yang bisu dan tuli? Aku sering menangis diam-diam ketika teman-teman mengejekku. Dan jadi berharap aku punya ayah dan ibu yang lebih baik dari yang ini. Aku ingin punya ayah yang bisa mendengar semua ceritaku. Aku ingin punya ibu seperti Tante Sakura yang cerewet memarahi Nagisa-chan yang tidak mau mendengarkan._

 _Aku ingin punya ayah dan ibu yang normal seperti yang lainnya._

 _Tapi ibu bilang bahwa meski ibu dan ayah bisu dan tuli, ibu dan ayah ingin aku mengerti kalau mereka mencintaiku dengan seluruh hatinya. Ibu juga berterima kasih kepadaku karena mau dilahirkan dan menjadi anak dari seorang Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Hinata, nama ayah dan ibu._

 _Aku malu ketika ibu bilang hal itu dan menangis keras-keras di pelukan ibu. Aku sayang ibu dan ayah, tapi aku malu ketika teman-teman mengejekku punya orang tua yang tidak normal. Aku sudah menjadi anak jahat karena tidak bersyukur memiliki ayah dan ibu yang begitu sayang kepadaku._

 _Ibu dan ayah memang bisu dan tuli. Ada yang bisa dan yang tidak bisa ibu dan ayah kerjakan. Ibu dan ayah memang bisu, tapi mereka bisa berbicara dengan tangan mereka. Ibu dan ayah memang tuli, tetapi ibu dan ayah bisa mendengar dengan sepasang mata mereka. Bukannya ayah dan ibuku tidak berbeda jauh dengan yang lainnya? Bukannya mereka normal?_

 _Aku sayang ibu dan ayah. Masakan ibu selalu enak. Senyuman ibu selalu membuatku tersenyum. Ayah jarang tertawa dan di rumah. Tetapi ketika kami bertemu, ayah adalah orang yang selalu paling ingin tahu dan mendengarkan apa yang aku ceritakan tentang kejadian menarik yang tidak ada ayahnya._

 _Bukannya itu normal?_

 _Setelah berpikir seperti itu, aku sadar kalau aku salah dan mengganti doa-doaku selama ini._

 _Tuhan, aku tidak mau ayah dan ibu yang normal. Aku mau ayah dan ibuku yang sekarang. Aku mau terus bersama ayah dan ibuku yang sekarang. Aku ingin membahagiakan ayah dan ibu karena meski ayah dan ibu bisu dan tuli, aku sangat sangat menyayangi mereka._

 _Uchiha Utau_

.

.

Sebuah rangkulan di terima Hinata sementara Hinata tak bisa berkata apa-apa selain berkaca-kaca. Tidak percaya dengan apa yang dituliskan oleh putrinya.

"Lihat, kan?" Sasuke berkata. "Anak kita tetap menyayangi kita dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini, bukan? Kita bisa bahagia dengan keadaan kita yang seperti ini, bukan?"

Hinata mengangguk antusias. Menyamankan dirinya dalam rangkulan sang suami. Melihat para orang tua dan murid-murid di kelas bertepuk tangan sembari berkaca-kaca. Di depan mereka, Utau tertawa riang. Mengucapkan 'aku hebat, kan?' dengan bangganya.

 _"Mari kita bahagia, Hinata."_

Ya, mari kita bahagia. Dengan semua kekurangan, dengan semua kelebihan, Hinata akan menjaga kebahagiaan keluarga mereka. Selamanya.

.

.

 **The End**

 **Author Note:**

Dengan Fict ini, berarti event Eternal Love For SasuHina selesai sudah. \\(n . n)/

Saya minta maaf untuk semua kesalahan. Saya punya janji yang belum terlaksana, dan akan saya laksanakan sekarang, meski agak terlambat. Terima kasih atas semua partisipasinya, saya bangga dengan kalian semua.

Terima kasih untuk Gina Atreya-san yang memberikan posisi admin kepada saya di dalam sebuah grup super semacam Lovely Fanfic of SasuHina.

Fanfiksi ini dipersembahkan untuk kalian semua... J

.

.

Tentang Fanfiksi 'Sign':

Ide Fanfiksi ini sebenarnya sudah sejak dua tahun yang lalu. Inspirasinya dari sebuah komik jadul berjudul Isyarat Mieko karangan Junko Karube.

Sayangnya, ide ini terabaikan karena waktu itu saya sibuk berbagai macam hal. Tetapi saya tetap mencari berbagai sumber relevan tentang japanese signal Language ini.

Nah, berhubung saya sudah lama tidak menulis, saya mohon maaf jika tulisan saya berantakan. Semoga tidak terlalu mengecewakan. Ucapan 'Hai, apa kabar?' untuk semua orang yang mengikuti tulisan saya selama ini dan 'Salam kenal' untuk semua pembaca yang baru membaca karya saya.

Doakan saya agar saya kembali aktif dan produktif menyelesaikan semua hutang saya. :')

Salam rindu,

Fuyu no yukishiro.

* * *

[i] Guru TK


End file.
